


An accident at school

by MsFahrenheit143



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Bromance, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Pee, School, Urine, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Bill has to pee during class but the teacher won’t let him go
Kudos: 17





	An accident at school

Bill squirmed in his seat. Crossing one leg over the other. He was just trying to take notes and not soak his jeans.

Ted tapped his shoulder “You alright dude? You sure when moving a lot?”

“I’m fine Ted. Just have to take a leak real bad.”

“Why don’t you just ask the teacher if you can go to the bathroom?”

“You know Mr. Ryan. He never lets anyone leave the classroom.”

“There’s no harm in just asking.”

“Ok.”

“Hey. Bill and Ted. Is there something more important right now?” Mr. Ryan scolded.

“No sir. Sorry.”

“Ok.” He turned his attention back to the chalkboard.

Bill raised his hand.

“What Bill?” Mr. Ryan said annoyed.

“Can I go to the bathroom?”

“No Bill. You should have gone before class.” Mr. Ryan went back to the lesson.

Bill squirmed a little more. He wish he would’ve gone before class.

A few minutes went by and Bill’s bladder was so full and he was so uncomfortable.

“Hey Ted?” Bill asked as he turned around.

“What Bill?”

“How much longer until this class is over.”

Ted though for a moment. 

“Well we started this class at 12:30. And every class is 50 minutes long. I don’t know.”

“Ok.”

“What’s the matter Bill?”

“I just really have to pee Ted. I don’t know how much longer I can hold it.”

“It’s that bad?”

“Yeah. My bladder’s gonna burst any second.”

“Just hang in there Bill.” Ted patted Bill on the shoulder.

They went back to paying attention to the teacher. Bill kept squirming and trying not to wet his pants.

Then Bill felt a squirt come out and dampen his underwear. His hand flew to his crouch and gripped tightly. He couldn’t have an accident in the middle of class. Everyone who never let it down.

A few minutes later the bell rang. Bill quickly picked up his backpack and dashed out the door. He left before Ted had all his things together.

When Ted passed the bathroom he noticed a faint, yellow puddle right outside the door with a trail leading into the bathroom. He walked in stepping over the puddle where he heard muffled sobs. And they sounded like Bill’s. Ted hasn’t heard Bill cry in a long time.

“Bill?”

Bill, who face was buried into his knees, jumped when he heard Ted’s voice. He stood up and opened the stall door.

“T-Ted?” Bill said through tears. His head held down in shame.

Ted saw that his friends jeans were soaked. And his face was wet with tears.

“I-I didn’t make it in time Ted. I was so close to t-the bathroom but I didn’t make it.” Bill let out another sob.

“It’s ok Bill. It was an accident. We should get you to the office.”

“But everyone will see.”

“No they won’t.” Ted untied his jacket from around his waist. “Tie my jacket around your waist and no one will see.”

“You sure Ted.”

“Yes dude.”

Bill took the jacket from Ted’s hands and tied it around his waist. They then walked out of the bathroom.

“Ted. My dad will be so disappointed if he finds out a peed my pants.”

“I don’t think he’ll be to mad. It was an accident after all. It wasn’t your fault.”

“Yeah but I’m 16 years old. I shouldn’t be having accidents.”

“It’s fine Bill. You couldn’t help it. And I’m sure your dad will understand. And not to mention it was the teacher’s fault for not letting you use the bathroom.”

“Yeah, your right.”

“How about after school you come to my place. We can work on some homework then we can just hang out. How does that sound?”

“Sounds like a plan Ted.”


End file.
